Pacar Bohongan !
by San Yumaru
Summary: Sakura yang berpura pura menjadi seorang pakar cinta dihadapan Hinata yang sedang dirundung masalah karena pacarnya Naruto mengajaknya kencan akhirnya malah pusing sendiri , dirinya yang sama sekali belum berpengalaman dalam berpacaran di paksa Hinata untuk double date dan akhirnya Sakura memohon pada Sasuke untuk menjadi pacar bohongannya di hadapan Hinata .


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto – sama**

**Main Cast : SasuSaku**

**Warning :**

**Cerita OCC , gaje , aneh , yahh terserah anda mau anggap apa **

**Info :**

Di sini ceritanya Sasuke dan Sakura tidak mengenal Naruto , dan Naruto pun demikian . Disini juga Naruto lebih terlihat cool , tidak konyol seperti aslinya .

* * *

**:::: DON'T LIKE DON't RIDE ::::**

**(^_^)_(^_^)**

" Ayolah ~~ Tolong aku Sasu , ini hanya satu hari dan pura pura ~ " Pinta Sakura sambil memohon . Bersujud ala budak yang meminta ampun pada tuannya .

" Tidak " Balas Sasuke datar sambil sedikit menyesap teh hangatnya . Di saat hari bersantainya ini , bagai mana bisa gadis menyebalkan ini datang dan merusak mood seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang baik .

" Ayolah ~~ , kumohon Sasuke . Sebentaaaaaaaarrrrrrr saja . Mau ya , mau ? " Rajuk Sakura menggunakan _puppy eyes no jutsunya ._

Sasuke menghela nafasnya bosan . Entah bagaimana jurus itu selalu membuatnya tidak tega menolak . " Berikan alasan kenapa kau ingin aku menjadi pacarmu ? Hmmm ralat .Pacar pura pura maksudku ? " Tanya Sasuke menaruh cangkir tehnya di atas meja lalu berjalan menuju balkon .

" Ehhhh , begini ceritanya ... "

**FLASHBACKS HOURS AGO**

" Ya ampun Sakura , bagai mana ini ? " Wajah Hinata terlihat sangat cemas dan terlihat memerah sambil terus mondar mandir di depan pintu kamarnya .

" Bagai mana apanya sih Hina ? Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa ? " Tanya Sakura bingung dengan sikap Hinata yang dari tadi mondar mandir tak karuan .

" A-aku pu-punya pacar . Da-dan dia mengajaku ke-kencan b-esok " Jawab Hinata gagap sambil terus menyatukan dua ujung telunjuk jarinya .

" Hmmppth ! " Sakura tersedak karena tidak menyangka wanita pemalu seperti Hinata yang tidak memiliki teman lelaki satupun bisa memiliki pacar ! " Kau tidak bercanda kan Hina ? " Tanya Sakura berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak salah dengar tadi .

" Iya ... Jadi aku harus bagai mana ... ? " Hinata terduduk lesu , bagai manapun ia tidak tahu caranya berkencan . Memanang wajah pacarnya saja sudah malu setengah mati .

Muncul ide cemerlang dari otak jahil Sakura , dia akan mencoba menjadi pahlawan di depan Hinata . " Kalau begitu kau bertanya pasa orang yang tepat " Kata Sakura sambil menunjukan devil smilenya .

" Ma-maksud Sakura – chan ? " Tanya Hinata bingung .

" Kau tidak tau ? Aku ini kan sangat ahli dalam urusan percintaan . Dalam satu bulan ini aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengan enam orang pria ! " Seru Sakura berapi api dan memberi penekanan di kalimat akhir .

" Berarti Saku – chan berpacaran dengan enam orang pria ? " Wajah polos Hinata nyatanya membuat Sakura bertambah semangan untuk mengaku ngaku sebagai pakar cinta .

" Sayang nya kini hanya tersisa satu . Karena yang lain , tidak ada yang cocok untukku " Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum penuh arti .

" Jadi sekarang , apa yang harus aku lakukan ? "

Senyuman di wajah Sakura terlihat semakin melebar . " Untuk masalahmu ... hmmmmm , tunggu sebentar " Sakura mulai berfikir untuk mencoba mengatasi masalah ke grogian Hinata saat berkencan dengan pacarnya nanti , dan ' TING ' (?) muncul sebuah pemecahan masalah .

" Kau harus bersikap biasa saja di depan pacarmu , jangan grogi karena itu bisa membuat pacarmu tidak nyaman " Seru Sakura memasang jempolnya ke depan wajah Hinata .

" Gyaaaaaa ! Menatap wajah Naruto – kun saja sudah ingin pingsan , bagai mana bisa bersikap biasa ... " Rengek Hinata sambil megusap kedua matanya .

Sakura menepuk pundak gadis berambut lavender itu , lalu menatap mata tanpa pupil itu dalam dalam . " Kalau kau mencintainya , kau harus bisa berjuang menahan malumu di depannya . Kau harus bisa bersikap romantis dan tenang , sikap manja adalah salah satu jurus andalan wanita agar pria menyalurkan kasih sayang mereka (?) " Jelas Sakura dengan nada bicara yang sangat serius .

Hinata terlihat berfikir , sesaat kemudian senyum gembira sudah terlukis diwajah putih nan mulusnya .

" Sakura – chan memang pakar cinta yang hebat ! Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang ! " Pekik Hinata yang langsung memeluk Sakura .

' Akukan hanya asal asalan tadi , kenapa dia bisa begitu sangat percaya ? Dasar Hinata , selalu mudah di tipu olehku ' Benak Sakura sambil memasang devil laugh di dalam hatinya .

" Kalau begitu , besokan hari sabtu . Bagai mana kalau kita double date ke Konoha park ? Sekalian aku mengenalkan Naruto – kun pada Sakura – chan dan pacar Sakura – chan ? Bagaimana , bakus kan kalau date bareng ? " Usul Hinata yang membuat Sakura kembali tersedak .

" Double date ... " Gumam Sakura tak bergeming , mungkin masih belum terlalu merespon .

" Iya double date . Sakura – chan maukan ? " Pinta Hinata sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura .

" Apa ! Double Date ! " Sentak Sakura yang rupannya sudah sadar akan perkataan Hinata .

" Ya double date " Ucap Hinata sambil mengambil tas nya yang ada di raanjang Sakura lalu berlalu menuju pintu . " Besok sore aku tunggu di depan loket pembayaran ya , sampai bertemu besok !Jaaaa ~~~ " Lanjutnya lalu menutup pintu kamar Sakura .

" Tung - . Aduhhhh ! Kenapa tai aku sok menjadi pakar cinta sih . Padahal , pacaran saja belum . Bagai mana ini , aku kan tidak punya pacar , haru bagai mana ? Kami – sama ! Tolong aku ! "

**FLASH BACK OFF**

" Jadi begitu ceritanya "

" Hahhhh , kau ini selalu saja menyusahkan ku " Sasuke melirik dingin kearah Sakura yang sedikit terisak . " Makannya jangan sok kalau tidak bisa , dasar " Tambahnya .

" Jadi Sasuke maukan ? Ayolah , kita kan sudah berteman sejak kecil " Rajuk Sakura tak ingin menyerah .

" Teman sejak kecil bukan menjadi alasan atas kebohongan mu , pokoknya aku tidak mau " Tolak Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada .

' Tak ada cara lain , aku harus melalukannya agar dia mau '

" Huuuaaaaaaaaaa ! Sasu jahat ! Bibi Mikoto , Sasu jahatttttt ! " Tangis Sakura menjadi jadi , ini adalah salah satu trik andalannya jika berada di rumah Sasuke agar Sasuke mau memenuhi keinginannya .

" Stttt diam ! " Sasuke dengan sigap membungkam mulut Sakura , bisa gawat kalau dia ibunya karena membuat Sakura menangis . " Baik lah , akan ku turuti kemauan mu ! " Ujar Sasuke yang akhirnya kalah .

Sakura tersenyumlebar penuh kemenangan . " Terimakasih Sasu ! "

(^_^)_(^_^)

*Konoha Park , 13.30*

" Hey Sakura ! Aku disini ? " Teriak Hinata melambaikan tangannya kearah Sakura yang sepertinya sedang bingung mencari seseoran .

Sakura tersenyum dan langsung berlari kecil kearah Hinata , dan pria berambut kuning jabrik di sebelahnya pasti pacar Hinata yang bernama Naruto itu .

" Hay Sakura – chan , kenalkan . Ini Naruto – kun " Ucap Hinata yang melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Naruto .

Naruto tersenyum dan mulai megenalkan nama nya . " Naruto Uzumaki " Ucapnya seraya membungkukan badan .

" Sakura Haruno " Balas Sakura mengikuti membungkukan badannya .

' Ternyata Hinata pintar memilih pria , pacarnya keren sekali . Dan sekarang dia bisa bersikap biasa saja di hadapan pacarnya . Bena benar sangat hebat ' Benak Sakura sambil memasang tanmpang payah .

" Ohya , pacar Sakura – chan dimana ? " Tanya Hinata yang terlihat mencari cari ke arah sekitar .

" Ah paling dia terlambat , sebentar lagi juga pasti datang " Jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal .

" Sakura ? " Panggil seseorang dari belakang .

Sakura segera menoleh kebelakang . Ia sedikit terkejut dengan penampilan cool Sasuke yang biasanya terkesan sederhana , tapi sekarang sangat menakjubkan tampannya .

" Aah-ah Sasuke – kun kau lama sekali " Kata Sakura sambil memasang wajah mengancam ke arah Sasuke .

" Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu , Hime " Balas Sasuke tersenyum cool . " Ahya , aku lupa . Aku Sasuke Uchiha " Ucap Sasuke membungkukan badan memperkenalkan dirinya .

" Naruto Uzumaki "

" Hinata Hyuga "

Sakura dengan cepat menarik Sasuke mendekat kearahnya . " Akting yang bagus Sasu " Bisik Sakura tersenyum senang .

" Cih , jangan remehkan aktingku " Balas Sasuke datar .

" Sakura – san , Sasuke – san . Aku dan Hinata kedalam dulu ya " Izin Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata dan langsung menariknya lembut kedalam .

" Ayo Sakura , kita masuk " Ujar Sasuke menyodorkan tangannya .

" Apa itu ? Kau harap kita bergandengan seperti mereka ? Jangan harap ! " Tolak Sakura membuang muka sambil melipat tanganya .

" Hinata – chan , sebenar nya- "

" Diam Sasu ! " Desis Sakura yang langsung membungkam mulut Sasuke .

" Ada apa Sasuke – san ? " Tanya Hinata Dari kejauhan .

" Ah tidak apa apa , dia hanya ingin kau duluan saja " Jawab Sakura sambil terus membekap mulut Sasuke yang terlihat mengacungkann jempolnya keatas .

" Ohh , kalau begitu kami duluan ! " Seru Hinata kembali melanjutkan perjalannya .

" Mati kau Sasu ! "

" Makanya , ikuti permainan ku . Cepat , pegang tanganku . Kalau tidak aku bongkar rahasiamu " Desis Sasuke yang kembali menyodorkan tangannya .

Sakura terlihat menelan ludah berat dan berfikir , apakah dia akan mempertahankan egonya atau menurunkan harga dirinya . " Baiklah ! " Sakura akhirnya menuruti Sasuke . " Ini ! Kau puas " Timpalnya dengan terpaksa menggenggam tangan Sasuke .

Kini senyum kemenangan terlah terlihat di wajah Sasuke , karena senang melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah karena menjatuhkan harga dirinya sendiri . " Akan aku tunjukan keahlianku " Seru Sasuke yang langsung menarik tangan Sakura masuk kedalam Konoha park .

Di dalam Sasuke menunjukan keahliannya melempar baseball dan mendapatkan boneka kelinci yang besar , kemudian menyaring ikan , tembak jitu , dan bermain komidi putar . Sungguh hari yang sangat melelahkan sekaligus membahagiakan bagi Sakura , ia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke bisa bersikap seromantis ini .

" Ini , kau suka cotton candy kan ? " Tanya Sasuke sambil memberikan Sakura sebuah cotton candy yang telah iya beli tadi .

" Um ! Terimakasih " Balas Sakura yang mulai mencicipi cotton candy tersebut . " Yummm ... manissss ~~ "

" Dasar bodoh , namanya juga cotton candy , pastilah manis " Cibir Sasuke melirik datar kearah Sakura .

Sakura mendengus kesal melihat sikap Sasuke yang kembali dingin padanya . " Menyebalkan " Rutuknya .

" Hn " Balas Sasuke yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya .

" Orang bilang , kalau dua pasangan berdiri dan berciuman di depan jam Konoha pada saat sabtu senja akan menjadi pasangan abadi yang takan terpisahkan " Gumam Sakura sambil memandangi monumen jam puting tinggi besar de jadapannya .

" Cih , itu hanya bualan anak anak " Sahut Sasuke sambil memakan cotton candynya yang sudah hampir habis .

" Andai aku bisa mencobanya " Kini Sakura beralih menatap Sasuke yang tengah asik memakan cotton candy nya . " Hmmmm , Sasuke ? " Panggilnya pelan .

" Hn " Respon Sasuke yang langsung melirik Sakura yang ternyata tengah menatap penuh harapan kearahnya .

Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke menghadapnya , menjadikan jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat . Lalu ia menutup matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke , terlihat Sasuke juga ikut menutup matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya . Terlihat jarak diantara mereka sudah semakin dekat , dekat dan dekat , sampai Sakura bisa merasakan deru nafas Sasuke . Dan saat mereka sudah sangat dekat ...

TENG ! TENG ! Suara jam itu berdentang keras , telihat beberapa remaja di sekitar mereka tengah berciuman mesra berharap lagenda itu nyata . Tapi tidak dengan Sakura dan Sasuke , karena Sasuke menutup mulut Sakura dengan tangannya dan berkata . " Sudah cukup Sakura "

" Kenapa ? " Tanya Sakura bingung karena di saat mereka hampir menyatu , Sasuke menghentikannya .

" Kau tak mencintaiku , ciuman itu hanya untuk dua orang yang saling mencintai . Aku tidak mau kalau hanya kau ingin membuktikan lagenda itu bukan karena cinta , aku tidak mau " Jawab Sasuke sambil membalikan badannya .

Terasa mata Sakura mulai memanas , air mata mulai memberontak ingin keluar dari kedua matanya . " Dasar bodoh ! " Teriak Sakura dan mulai terdengar isakan kecil di sana . " Aku , aku , aku ... AKU SEBENARNYA TELAH MENYUKAI MU SEJAK LAMA ! Tapi karena aku tidak mau harga diriku jatuh di depanmu karena aku yang mengatakan nya duluan ! Makanyannya aku selama ini selalu diam ! Tapi sebenarnya , AKU MENYUKAIMU SASUKE " Ujar Sakura yang mengakui semua perasaan nya pada Sasuke sambil terisak .

" Ahahahahah ! Kau ini lucu sekali Sakura .. Sudah ku kira kau ini mudah terbawa suasana . Dan sekarang kau telah menjatuhkan harga dirimu karena menembaku lebih dulu " Terdengar Sasuke tertawa lepas dihadapan Sakura , karena sikap romantisnya hanya untuk memangcing agar Sakura ingin mengakui perasaannya pada Sasuke .

" Jadi selama ini kau hanya menjebaku ? Kau jahat SASUKE ! " Tukas Sakura yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke .

Sasuke mengejarnya . Bukan , bukan ini yang ingin ia lakukan pada Sakura . " Sakura ! " Pangil Sasuke yang langsung menarik Sakura dan memeluknya .

" Bukan itu maksudku Sakura " Bisiknya sambil terus mendekap tubuh Sakura . " Jangan salah paham dulu , bukan itu maksud ku " Lanjutnya dengan sedikit lembut .

" Lalu apa ? Kau ingin menindasku terus ?! " Tanya Sakura dengan amarahnya yang belum teredam .

" Tidak Sakura , aku hanya ingin mengakui satu hal " Sasuke sengaja memberi jeda pada kalimatnya untuk mengatur nafas . " Sebenarnya ... aku juga menyukaimu sejak dulu . Tapi karena sikapmu yang kekanak kanakan membuatku takut mengatakannya . Jadi sekarang , aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku Sakura ." Jelas nya sambil terus membelai rambut Sakura .

Sakura seakan tak percaya Sasuke mengatakan itu , dengan erat Sakura langsung memluk tubuh besar Sasuke . " Ya aku mau ! " Jawabnya mantap .

" Baguslah " Sasuke tersenyum lega .

" Ummm , jadi apa yang membuatmu menyukai ku ? " Tanya Sakura melepas kan pelukan nya .

" Karena kau mudah ditindas " Jawab Sasuke santai .

" SASU ! "

" Baik , baik , santai saja " Seru Sasuke yang langsung lari terbirit birit .

" Jangan lari kau ! " Teriak Sakura langsung mengejar Sasuke untuk menghajar pria itu .

Yahhh baru juga mereka merasakan hal yang romantis , tapi malah bertengkar lagi . Setidaknya lagenda itu nyata walaupun mereka tidak berciuman di saat sabtu senja . Cinta memang banya memberikan kejutan .

**OWARI**

* * *

**Yosh , kelar juga akhirnya . Maap klo masih TYPO , mudah mudahan para readers puas dengan cerita SasuSaku buatan San :)**

**Tolong reviewnya yah ! Arigatou :)**


End file.
